Pretensiones
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Que en todas las noches, la luna no sea más que una esfera de queso. Que lo peor de la vida sea que los Chudley Cannons pierdan la liga. De lo que Remus Lupin pretende para Teddy, y que nunca podrá concederle. Viñeta única. Remus/Tonks.


Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J..

**Pretensiones  
**_(anhelos y deseos desde la luna hasta Teddy)._

_  
(Que en todas las noches, la luna no sea más que una esfera de queso.)_

–Estoy embarazada. –dice ella.

Y Remus odia tanto que esté feliz, que se mire el vientre y reconozca en él a su hijo (hijo de ella, de él). Pero no odiar a Tonks queriendo un hijo, sino odiar a Tonks queriendo al hijo maldito que tendrá con él, por su culpa.

Odia tanto que esté feliz, porque ¿cómo decirle? ¿cómo explicarle que la culpa es suya, que ese pobre niño será un monstruo desde el día en que nazca, que tendrá que lidiar con todo lo que eso conlleva (el dolor, el aislamiento, el miedo, los prejuicios) por el resto de su vida, y que, de nuevo, es su culpa, toda su culpa, por no haber cuidado de Tonks, por haber sido tan egoísta?

–Todo va a estar bien. –le asegura ella, pero no sonríe, y su cabello rosa parece desteñido, sus ojos ensombrecidos, su piel translúcida y sus ojeras bien marcadas la hacen ver más vulnerable que nunca. Y Remus sabe que sus palabras son carentes de seguridad, pero que derrochan fe, esperanza, ojalás. Y la siente temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos cuando la abraza y sabe que se viene una gran tormenta sobre ambos. Y los va a aplastar (eso podría ser complicado para el embarazo, opina Lupin).

–Sí. –responde por responder.

El dolor se disfraza de sonrisa cuando ella posa sus ojos en él, para sostenerse, para sonreír también, para posar una mano en su vientre y susurrar a media voz:

–Será hermoso.

Y cuando días más tarde la luna se muestra, vanidosa, en su máxima expresión de belleza, en su soberbia redonda, Remus no puede evitar gritar como no ha gritado antes, dejar que el dolor rasgue y desgarre, porque ha descubierto que la culpa es un dolor que pesa sobre los hombros y deja contracturas terribles.  
Ahora sabe que está dispuesto a sufrir todas sus transformaciones en soledad con tal de no ser acompañado por su hijo, el hijo de Tonks, el hijo de ambos.

**…**

(_Que el peor temor sea quedarse dormido en casa cuando debiera partir a Hogwats, y el reto más difícil, alcanzar a la señora del carrito de golosinas cuando ya va a mitad del pasillo.)_

Se detiene ante la puerta blanca que es como un impedimento innecesario, ese obstáculo como consciencia materializada.  
Porque después de todo, el único objetivo de esa puerta es que él deba detenerse y analizar por un segundo sus posibilidades, sus metas; que deba reinventarse una valentía que ha dejado en otros sitios y enfrentarse a esa otra lucha (no puede dejar de notar que son todo luchas, últimamente).

Toma aire, se alisa un poco la túnica sucia y manchada que no ha podido cambiar por otra en mejor estado, toma aire otra vez, porque hay una escasez increíble y abre la puerta con su varita.

La puerta a penas produce un chirrido, pero se oyen pasos presurosos en el segundo piso y él comienza a preguntarse si no fue mala idea, porque ahora ella estará asustada.

– ¿Dora? –pregunta en voz alta. –Está bien, soy yo.

Y ella está allí, parada al final de la escalera, varita en mano; viste ropa más holgada y tiene el vientre más grande que la última vez que la vio (de eso hace ya un buen tiempo). Se miran. Ella todavía le apunta con la varita, pero vacila y tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo…? –sus palabras eran atolondradas. –Sí, ya sé. ¿Cuál es mi grupo de música favorito? –pregunta, y varias lágrimas escapas de sus ojos cuando ríe.

– ¿Las Brujas de Macbeth? –pregunta dudoso.

Ella asiente.

– ¿Qué materia estuve a punto de suspender cuando…? –comienza a preguntar y ahora Remus responde sin darle tiempo y sin lugar a dudas

–Sigilo y Rastreo.

porque eso ya es una broma privada y recurrente, y por un momento, todo parece tan natural, como si él no la hubiera abandonado (a ella y a su hijo) y estuviera riendo una vez más junto al hogar ardiente, él en el sillón, con un libro en el regazo, ella recargada en el apoyabrazos, hablando hasta por los codos.

Hace una mueca, porque la ve bajar las escaleras corriendo y se anticipa a verla caer. Se precipita hacia ella, porque si se cae de la escalera estando embarazada…

Ella busca esconderse entre sus brazos cuando abandona el último escalón, abrazarse al olor a polvo y a chocolate blanco que siempre ha sentido cuando está con Lupin, y refugiarse en la seguridad cálida de su pecho.

–Qué tonto. –le dice.

–Lo sé, lo siento, Dora. Lamento haberme ido.

Oh, Merlín, sí que lo siente. Siente haberse perdido todos esos avances en el crecimiento de su hijo, siente haberla abandonado, siente haber sido un cobarde, un egoísta, un estúpido. Lamenta todas esas noches que pasó sin ella.  
No, perdón, sin ellos, porque ahora son tres.

**…**

_(Que lo peor de la vida sea que los Chudley Cannons pierdan la liga. Otra vez.) _

Siempre ha oído a mucha gente hablar de la vida. De lo bueno de la vida, de los milagros de la vida, de lo maravilloso de estar vivo. (A Lily especialmente le gustaba charlar sobre eso a las tres de la madrugada, tumbada en el sillón, y oírse a sí misma entre susurros. A Remus le encantaba oírla.)

La gente habla de la vida como si hubiera recorrido toda Europa sin varita y con un galleon en el bolsillo.

Remus no puede evitar pensar que la vida tiene que ser mejor que eso. Tiene que haber algo más que esto que le toca ahora, que las páginas de El Profeta donde todas las mañanas revisan a sus caídos con el temor en las manos de encontrar un nombre conocido escrito con letra pequeña y tinta negra.

Tiene que haber algo más, tiene que ser mejor que esto, se repite todos los días, cada vez que ve el vientre de Dora abultándose más y más.  
(Está muy redonda últimamente.)

–Remus, ven, mira. –lo llama Tonks desde la cocina.

De inmediato se pone de pie, y varita en mano se apresura a llegar. Ella está sentada sobre la mesada y lo mira arqueando una ceja. Remus suspira. Es algo inevitable ya, eso de alertarse, de asustarse en vano.

Ella se pone de pie (y en el difícil proceso de acercarse un poquito al borde de la mesada y dejar que los pies toquen el suelo, se cae un vaso contra la pileta).

–Uy. –dice apenada. –Lo siento. Mira, mamá encontró esto en el desván, dice que no sabe qué hacía allí.

Le extendió un papel doblado y un poco amarillento. Remus lo desdobló con cuidado, parecía un poco viejo, como si nadie lo hubiera desplegado en mucho tiempo. La sorpresa lo golpeó como la luz del sol sobre el rostro, y la sonrisa más grande que Tonks le había visto desde el día en que se casaron, le iluminó la cara.

–Seguramente Sirius la dejó por allí. Dejó algunas cosas en casa de mamá, de cuando se fue de, ya sabes, la casa de mis parientes.

Remus asintió.

–Puedes quedártela. Es tuya, supongo. –dice.

En la fotografía, James y Sirius –que iban vestidos con unos suéteres de Gryffindor idénticos que les había obsequiado la mamá de James, al igual que a Remus y a Peter, por Navidad– intentaban tirar a Lily al lago, y Peter intentaba ayudarla sin mucho resultado mientras Remus miraba a la cámara. En ese momento, Lily y Peter caían al lago y James y Sirius se abalanzaban sobre ese Remus adolescente que nada tenía que ver con el Remus actual, lleno de cenizas y polvo, con el cabello poblado de canas y la mirada de quien ha pasado por momentos terribles.

Sí. Remus _sabía _que la vida podía ser algo mejor que lo que le estaba tocando vivir en ese momento, que todas esas guerras absurdas, (incluídas las personales).

Por los días en el lago, bajo los árboles y comiendo chocolate con Lily, Sirius, James y Peter, él seguía luchando.

**…**

(_Que a la hora de dormir, lo único que le impida cerrar los ojos y relajarse sea el monstruo del armario. O el de debajo de la cama.)_

No puede evitar eso de despertarse sobresaltado cada vez que oye el azotar del viento contra las ventanas, el crujir de una rama, el sonido de los pájaros.

Es algo natural, inmediato. Se levanta de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y toma la varita de la mesa de luz.

Dora también lo hace. Y sabe que en sus casas, probablemente Arthur y Molly, Bill y Fleur, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, y todos lo hagan igualmente.

– ¿Está todo bien? –pregunta Dora.

–Sí, no pasa nada. Iré por un vaso de agua.

– ¿Me traes uno?

–Claro.

Y ambos saben que el camino hasta la cocina será sigiloso, cuidándose de las sombras, varita en mano, listo para atacar la cortina que se mueve, a la araña que desaparece por aquel rincón. El de regreso será más tranquilo, pero dejará atrás luces prendidas, porque sabe que a Dora no le gusta eso de estar a oscuras, (y a él tampoco, pero eso es algo que no va a admitir).

**…**

_(Que el mayor riesgo sea comer esa última gragea de Bartie Bott, sabiendo que sea posiblemente de moco)_

_"Protéjanse unos a otros y no pierdan la fe. Buenas noches."_  
Así es como acostumbran a terminar los programas de _Pottervigilancia_.

Luego, todos se sonríen y se ocupan de escapar, porque nunca es seguro quedarse allí después de que acaba el programa (muy inseguro es ya estar allí mientras dura…).

Y Remus siente esa adrenalina en sangre que lo recorre entero y hace que su corazón lata desbocado. Intercambia una o dos miradas con Fred y George y los tres sonríen de la misma forma. Sonríen y se miran como sonríen y se miran las personas que ya han experimentado esa sensación antes y la sienten ahora como una vieja compañera.

Claro que antes, si los atrapaban, los castigos de McGongall no eran tan malos (excepto cuando tocaba limpiar los baños, eso ya es discutible).

– ¿Es necesario? –rezonga de vez en cuando Molly, preocupada.

Y Remus sabe que sí; que _Pottervigilancia _no es más que la excusa que usan todos para decir _seguimos aquí, estamos luchando. _Y es la excusa que usa Remus para regresar durante todos los programas a ese muchacho de quince años que Hogwarts recordaría como Lunático.

**…**

(_Que la más dura de las caídas sea desde la escoba al ras del suelo. Que la peor de las tristezas sea que la lluvia le impida jugar en el jardín.)_

Allí todo son gritos y destellos. Hay rayos rojos, verdes, azules e incluso violetas. Y todos se rozan unos contra otros, acaban estrellándose contra las paredes, las ventanas, los cuadros, las armaduras, los combatientes.

Algunos caen, otros convulsionan, se retuercen o siguen luchando.

Remus no ve todo eso, porque está muy concentrado en no distraerse, en acabar rápido con Dolohov, en acabar rápido con todo y volver junto a Dora, que lo espera.

Esa noche la va a abrazar fuerte, fuertísimo, porque jamás ha entendido muy bien eso de morir, pero ahora que casi cree entender un poquito, no le gusta (es que queda tanto por hacer…).

Le va a besar el cabello, la maravilla de su cuerpo y su mano dormirá entrelazada con la de ella. Por supuesto, Teddy dormirá entre ambos esa noche. Y Remus se quedará admirando el milagro de su respiración acompasada hasta que los párpados le pesen y no pueda abrirlos de nuevo.

Y por un instante cree ver a Dora, pero Bellatrix le impide ver bien.

Imposible.

Las palabras que firman su sentencia de muerte lo atraen de nuevo, y cuando ve el haz de luz verde a punto de estrellar contra su cuerpo, no puede evitar pensar que de nuevo, nunca ha comprendido muy bien eso de morir. Y ahora sabe que lo va a entender pronto.

Busca a Dora con la mirada. Ella tiene que seguir, Merlín, ella tiene. Por Teddy y por el mundo, ella no puede morir. No puede permitirse el privilegio frío y azul de cerrar los ojos y quedar inerte. Porque Teddy…

Teddy.

¡Teddy, oh, Merlín, Teddy!

Tanto pretender, tanto pretender. Merlín sabe todo lo que Remus Lupin llegó a pretender por y para su hijo, su único hijo, el hijo de Dora. Lo que Merlín no supo nunca, es cuánto lamentó Remus Lupin en su escasez de segundos, el no poder concederle su amor incondicional en forma física, el no abrazarlo por última vez.

Tantos deseos y anhelos amarillos que se apagan, como sus ojos, como el escapar de un suspiro ajeno.

Algún día, Teddy sabrá que su padre habría perecido por la causa, para concederle a su único hijo algunas pocas de sus pretensiones (nunca se desea suficiente para un hijo).

Y cuando cae al suelo y el peso de su cuerpo retumba como un sonido seco, Remus mira por última vez a Teddy en los ojos de Dora, y comprende que la vida es más que lo que creyó que era.

…

Bueno, hay partes que me gustaron más, otras que me gustaron menos, pero la mayor parte lo escribí de un tirón. Y me quedé con esa sensación de _sonrisa boba en la cara._

Bueno, ya saben, un review y Teddy va a ser feliz :)

Besotees.

flor.


End file.
